Blondes Need Love Too
by NoMoreCliches
Summary: A series of fluff/romance/drabbles featuring Naruto and girls that are not Sakura and Hinata.


Blondes Need Love Too

This series is just going to be a bunch of fluff/romance/drabbles. All of them will feature Naruto and girls you never see him with on this website. I mean, is no one else tired of seeing all the Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke pairings? There's just so many other girls!

* * *

"When's dad coming home?" a very bored blue haired girl questioned. They'd been in the grocery store for what felt like _hours_. She wanted to play! But she'd promised daddy that she'd be good for mom while he was away on important business. A pair of orange eyes gazed down at her amusement laced in them.

"Riko, the answer hasn't changed the last three times you've asked" Her mother replied back. Riko pouted at that watching her mother put something in her basket. The taller woman crouched down in front of her matching her height gaining her attention.

"Do you remember what daddy said when he left?" The little girl nodded crossing her arms before mumbling her answer.

"I can't hear you"

"Be good for mom" she repeated at a hearable level. Her mother nodded pushing a strand of hair behind her ear before tickling her. The result was immediate the girl turning into a fit of giggles her small hands feebly trying to push the stronger woman away.

"How about we stop by the ramen stand before going home?" The little girl brightened at that nodding vigorously before her mother wrapped her larger hand around her own small one. They made their way to the exit of the store not bothering to pay knowing it wasn't necessary. You could do that when your husband was the Amekage and the whole village viewed you as next to godly. As they made their way to the ramen stand built at her husband's request the little girl happily hummed to herself waving to the villagers whispering in awe at their presence as usual.

"It's Lady Konan! She looks so beautiful!"

"Their daughter is so cute!"

"Amekage-sama must be the happiest man alive"

Konan ignored them favoring an expressionless face to ward them off. She wasn't worried about any crazed fans or anything of that sort. If the team of highly trained ninja guarding them didn't strike them down she certainly would. They finally reached the ramen stand after a short walk. Konan shook her head when the small bluenette sprinted to the ramen stand ahead of her charging in and beginning to order food. She may have had her mother's looks but she definitely had her father's hyper active attitude her father had been famous for when he was younger. As she walked in she was greeted by the usual man who owned the stand.

"Ah! Konan-sama I figured you or Amekage-sama wouldn't let little Riko out of your sight for long. Will it be the usual?" The man cheerily asked. The paper user gave a silent nod setting her basket down and sitting on the stool next to her daughter who kicked her feet in anticipation. Her orange eyes beamed with love at her daughter. If you'd told her two years ago she would get married and have a kid she would have stared at you blankly dismissing you as a fool. But then the number one most unpredictable ninja had gone and captured her heart unpredictably. The blonde had wandered into Amegakure after bringing peace to the five great nations. But as a surprise to everyone he left Konoha, his only reason being to see the world. And so he found himself in Ame meeting her and finding out she was the last surviving Akatsuki member. Instead of killing her he'd offered to help her lead Ame to greatness. It made her stomach flip flop thinking about the story and she couldn't wait to see him once again. Her daughter spoke breaking her from her thoughts.

"Mommy, do you think did will bring me a present when he gets back?"

"Hmmm that depends. Do you think you deserve a present? You are quite the troublesome girl" Konan poked expectantly getting a rise out of the little one. Riko pouted at that her small cheeks reddening in defiance.

"Am not! Daddy says I'm a well behaved princess!" The paper goddess threatened to roll her eyes at that. Their daughter was a daddy's girl through and through. It didn't help that Naruto spoiled her rotten every time her back was turned. Konan on the other hand was thought to be the strict parent of the two of them. Riko often asked her father for things first already knowing how to bend and twist him around her little finger.

"Well then princess maybe I'll tell dad that you weren't as behaved as usual this time" Riko recoiled at that jumping onto her mother's lap begging her not to. Konan smiled at that hugging the girl reassuring her that shed do no such thing. Soon their food was ready and the two ate in comfortable silence. Konan sighed watching her daughter eat large amounts of the ramen at once.

" _Just like your father"_

The two left the stand after Riko had filled her belly waving. The little girl waved to the "ramen stand man" before grasping her mother by the hand bracing herself.

"Ready?" Riko nodded holding her mother's hand tighter. It moment later a hurricane of paper flowed around them making Riko slightly dizzy. The feeling went away quickly however and she recognized her surrounding as their home. The girl let go of her mother's hand running upstairs to check her father's office. She was disappointed however seeing he had yet to return. Downstairs Konan continued to put away the things she bought. Their house was large but not nearly as large as they could have had. Naruto had insisted that Riko have at least a semi-normal childhood. Her ears perked at the sound of Riko soft footsteps coming in the kitchen and sitting at the table. She laid her head in her arms sullenly with a small pout.

"Riko, time for bed"

"I wanna wait for dad to come home" Konan sighed and wrapped her arms around the girl lifting her up in her arms and hugging her.

"There's no guarantee he'll be back tonight and you need your rest" The girl had no answer for that and buried her nose in her mother's chest beginning to cry slightly. Konan took the small girl to her room setting her on her bed.

"Shhhh, your father will be back when he gets back. Stressing yourself over it won't help" The girl nodded wiping her tears away. Several hours later Konan found herself getting ready for bed. Riko had cried herself to sleep exhausted after excitedly running around all day. Ame's angel sat in front of her bedroom mirror brushing her blue locks slowly. Truth be told she found herself also missing her husband dearly. She shook her head not letting her mind go there lest she too cry herself to sleep. Standing from the mirror she laid her brush down before tying her hair into a bun and slipping into one of Naruto's shirts. The bed creaked under her weight before she reached over turning off the lamp and closing her eyes. The reaches of sleep were just about to take her when she felt the bed shift under the weight of someone else. Her eyes snapped open seeing Naruto sitting on the edge of the bed his lip set in a grin.

"I'm hom-ack!" He didn't get to finish his sentence as he was pulled into a tight hug. His surprise was only momentary before he returned the tight embrace resting his chin on her head. Soon the two found themselves in a heavy lip lock both feeling the need for the other. Konan reached for the blonde's belt fumbling slightly in her lust. A hand stopped hers making her pull back with a questioning look. Naruto smiled giving her ass a small tap.

"As much as I want to continue babe I have a princess to check up on" Konan sighed heavily at that before giving him another kiss and closing her robe. Naruto stood from the bed making his way to his daughter's room with Konan in tow. The still sound asleep Riko breathed softly in her sleep dreaming of ramen falling from the sky. She mumbled feeling someone shake her interrupting her slumber. Her eyes cracked open for a moment seeing her mother standing in the doorway and her father sitting on the bed. Wait. Dad?

"DADDY!"

"Hey princess" He caught her in a tight embrace just as he had his wife. The girls small arms wrapped around his neck squeezing as tight as they could as if he'd disappear again. He returned the gesture slipping his arms around her and hefting her onto his lap. Konan watched from the doorway a small smile evident on her lips.

"Did you bring me a gift?"

"Hmmmm? Gift? I don't remember saying I'd get you a gift…"

"Daaaad" Her ire grew at seeing him chuckle.

"Alright I may have gotten you something…were you good for mom?" Riko nodded vigorously her blue eyes sparkling with anticipation. Naruto patted her head before holding his hand out to the side.

"Then here you go" A small cloud of smoke surrounded the blondes hands before lifting to reveal a small black dog. It looked around curiously as if still new to the world before being startled by a squeal from her new owner. Riko gently picked him up at her father's advice bringing him to her chest and scratching under his chin.

"What are you gonna name him?"

"Hmmmmmm how about toaster?" Her father howled with laughter at that. What the little girl didn't know was that the small dog in her hand was a special breed that would eventually be big enough to ride. An image of his little girl in battle armor riding toaster the battle dog was now clearly etched in his mind. An hour later the parents had convinced Riko to go back asleep, a feat much easier said than done. Naruto stepped quietly out of his princess's room shutting the door as quietly as possible. He turned to his wife who stood patiently before scooping her up into his arms and walking to the bedroom. Once there Konan giggled as he dropped her not so gently onto the bed before hovering over her prompting his wife to wrap her arms around him.

"A puppy? She's already spoiled" another one of his trademark grins made the bluenettes heart race.

"Yep! That's my job as dad after all" Konan frowned at that a low smirk forming on her taut lips.

"You're just going to continue spoiling her and let me deal with the consequences aren't you?" A low growl was her answer as he captured her lips once again. His hands found their way between the thin robe separating him from finally enjoying his wife. His mouth found its way to her neck making her arch in pleasure.

"Besides, I also have to spoil my queen now don't I?"A low moan escaped the former Akatsuki member in agreement.

Okay.

So maybe Riko wasn't the _only_ spoiled girl in the house.

* * *

Thanks for reading and the next girl will probably be either Anko or Mei. Also my other story should be updated Monday or Tuesday.


End file.
